


两小无猜

by lucccccy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucccccy/pseuds/lucccccy
Summary: “史蒂芬妮是全世界最美的omega！”“……嗯。嗯。”真的特别纯情，我快委屈死





	两小无猜

“I cI y Barnes ，和Stephanie Grace Rogers ，将在十二年之后结婚，一辈子彼此相爱。”白桦树的树叶随着夏天黏热的风唦唦的摆动，斑驳的阳光漏过枝叶，照到这行模糊不清的刻字上。树周围高高的石台边站着个穿碎花白裙子的瘦弱女孩，她将手指按在这行字上，丝丝红晕攀上她的脸颊，微风将她耀眼的金发吹起，偶尔挡住她的视线，但她却没心情将头发拨开。

史蒂芬妮将修剪得体的指甲轻轻扣进“Barnes”的凹陷中，嘴角忍不住浮现出一抹微笑。她想起十年前，那个五岁的男孩背着跑不动的她到这棵树下，兴高采烈的转过头看着她，眼睛都是亮亮的：“我调查过了，这棵树不会在城市改造中被砍掉，我们就在这里结婚好不好？你准备好了吗？”

史蒂芬妮还趴在巴基的后背上，肉乎乎的胳膊圈着他的脖子，脸一下子红了个透。她从巴基背上跳下来，往后跑了好几步，捏着垂在肩头柔软的发丝小声说：“妈妈和我说了，女孩子要到十八岁才可以结婚，我现在没办法嫁给你。”

巴基眨了眨眼，跑过来抱住她，将下巴搭在她柔软的发顶上委屈的恳求：“可是我真的好像和我的史蒂薇结婚啊，想和你一辈子都生活在一起。”他将害羞的背过身的史蒂芬妮转过来，亲了一下她软软的脸颊，眼神真诚的问道：“那你想要等到十八岁的时候和我结婚吗？巴基哥哥会保护你的，把那些细菌都赶走！”

史蒂芬妮红着脸点点头，搂住巴基的腰，将通红的脸埋在巴基的胸前，不敢再盯着那张过分好看的脸。我好幸运呀，她想，巴基哥哥愿意娶我做妻子！巴基又兴奋了起来，他回抱住史蒂芬妮的后背，思索了半晌说：“那我们在那棵树的树干上写保证书吧，这样以后就没人能把你抢走了！”

史蒂芬妮高兴的点头，巴基开心的抱住史蒂芬妮转了两圈，喂给她一颗代表订婚的奶糖，又像个小旋风似的跑走，捡回来两个小石子。“我们要在这里刻下结婚誓言！”他郑重的发言，并建议史蒂芬妮刻他的名字，他来刻史蒂芬妮的。长长的名字早就被巴基印在了脑子里，他三两下写完，才发现史蒂芬妮用尽全身的力气，也只能刻下几道浅浅的痕迹。她脸憋的更红，急得都快哭出来了，转头看向巴基求助：“巴基……我用不上力气！”巴基安慰的将她被硌的发红的手指拉到面前吹了吹，再握到手里包住，愧疚的说：“对不起，我不应该让你做这个的，你可以原谅我吗？”

史蒂芬妮当然不怪巴基，但她还是难过的盯着树干，将右手从巴基的手掌中挣脱出来：“可是我也想写你的名字！”

巴基重新裹住史蒂芬妮着急的手，分出三根手指捏紧石头，重重的刻下了自己的姓：“没事，等你嫁给我，这就也是你的姓啦，所以我们一起写。”

那天的奶糖很甜，比史蒂芬妮这辈子吃过的所有糖果都要甜，不管是她嘴里的，还是巴基嘴里的。不过私底下，史蒂芬妮还是觉得，巴基嘴里的那颗更甜，还热热的，把她整个世界都沁的暖烘烘的。

 

“史蒂芬妮会成为全天下最甜蜜的女孩，一个超级棒的omega！我以后就会娶她，。”后来每当有混小子来嘲笑史蒂芬妮，巴基都会挡在她的身前，将她保护在挺直的腰板后面，顺便给那些偷偷喜欢上他的女孩传递一个不言而喻的讯息。

两人黏黏腻腻如同夫妻般的生活持续了很久很久，两个快要从小学毕业孩子还会亲昵的在一张床上相拥而眠。两人的父母似乎都已经开始给史蒂芬妮挑选婚纱了，年幼的巴基还会偶尔被父亲叫到一边教导：“詹姆斯，你要再对史蒂芬妮温柔些，多照顾照顾她，她身体很不好，也不能惹她生气，知道吗？”巴基郑重的点点头，听的比冒险故事还要认真。

史蒂芬妮也会从自己的omega父亲那里得知更多生理知识，比如她身下那根和巴基一样的性器官会在什么时候因为发育而逐渐退化，分化后的第一次热潮期或者是孕育孩子的事宜。史蒂芬妮并不排斥，但是听到那些生产的事情还是会心惊肉跳。

“巴基，你会希望我为你生小宝宝吗？”十一岁的一个夏夜，她含着一口香草冰激凌，指尖缠上巴基骨节有些突出的手指，红着脸问道。巴基挖了一勺自己的巧克力冰淇淋塞到史蒂芬妮的嘴里，看她伸出来舔干净勺子的一截粉嫩的舌尖，不禁屏住了呼吸，转过头只露出一截红色的耳尖：“如……如果你愿意的话当然可以了。但是你的身体承受的了吗？我不想你为了我而……出什么事情，我不要。”他像是突然想到什么似的握紧史蒂芬妮纤弱的手掌，盯着她的眼睛郑重的说：“我最爱的是你啊，所以生孩子那么危险的事情还是别做了！”他又犹豫了半晌，小声加了一句：“但是如果你想要宝宝的话……我们可以商量一下，只不过…”

剩下的话被史蒂芬妮封在了一个甜甜的，香草巧克力味道的吻里。

“嘿，注意点，你的冰淇淋要化了。”史蒂芬妮后退一小步分开两人含在一起的嘴唇，眼睛笑的眯成了一条缝。她低下头舔掉了流到蛋筒上的冰淇淋，还调皮的拿舌尖戳了一下巴基的手指肚。“我的心也要化了。”巴基小声嘟囔着，再次拉起史蒂芬妮，两人陷入又一轮亲吻。

 

“史蒂芬妮，你带了蛋糕吗？”十三岁的巴基从学校走廊的一头跑到史蒂芬妮身边，一手接过她手里沉甸甸的书包，另一只手牵过史蒂芬妮的手，两人一起去食堂吃午饭。“没有呀，怎么这么问？”史蒂芬妮歪过头，无视了墙边拉拉队队长恶狠狠的眼刀。

“唔，闻到你身上一股甜甜的奶油味，原来不是蛋糕吗？我还想尝一口呢，闻起来好甜呀。”巴基又用力吸了几下，那股清甜的味道还是萦绕在他鼻尖。他耸了耸肩，和旁边的篮球队队员点头打了个招呼，略过他们羡慕的眼神，拉着史蒂芬妮坐到午餐长桌前，从包里拿出两个午餐盒打开。“看这个，我求了我妈妈半天她才早上起来给你做的，我都没有这么好的待遇呢！”他将新鲜的鱼排推给史蒂芬妮，打开自己和午餐盒吃起了香肠和意大利面。

史蒂芬妮自然的切下一大块鱼肉放到巴基的餐盒里，叉走几颗他不喜欢的西蓝花塞到嘴里咀嚼，吸了吸鼻子，皱起眉毛问巴基：“你还能闻到奶油味吗？我什么都闻不到。”

巴基悄悄把史蒂芬妮给自己的鱼排叉了一点放回她的餐盒里，然后笃定的说：“闻得到，而且真的很浓，很甜。你是不是买了什么身体乳呀，真好闻。”他又低下头扎起一个小西红柿，还没来得及放到嘴里，就惊的叉子都掉到了桌子上：“天哪史蒂薇！那是你的信息素的味道！你开始发育第二性别了是不是！”他小声尖叫，确保这种关乎史蒂芬妮的私事不被旁人听到。

史蒂芬妮还在疑惑的摸着她后颈扁平的腺体，巴基就拉着他小步跑到学校小花园的一颗巨大的梧桐树下，紧紧的将她揉进自己的怀里。他将鼻子埋到她的颈窝深深吸了几口气，满足的滚了滚脑袋，声音模糊的传出来：“天哪史蒂薇，就是你信息素的味道。你真的好甜，整个人都是又甜又软的，没想到你的味道居然这么好闻。”他又闻了闻史蒂芬妮身上的味道，克制的用嘴唇轻轻啄一下她颈部裸露的皮肤，看到那里因为害羞而瞬间红起来后满意的又轻轻吻了一下。“没想到？那你以为我会是什么味道？”得知自己发育的喜悦过后，史蒂芬妮发现了第二个重点，轻轻扯着巴基的头发让他抬头，语气里有点可以做出来的抱怨。巴基眼神慌乱的转了两个来回，低下头诚实的回答：“我以为会是医院酒精或者碘酒的味道……对不起史蒂薇，但是不管怎么样我都最喜欢你！”

史蒂芬妮看他这幅小心翼翼的样子竟然也气不起来了，只能笑着的揉揉巴基的头发，默许他再闻一下自己，然后抓住巴基的肩膀：“回去吗，我们的鱼排可要凉了。”

女孩子的青春发育期总是来的很早，史蒂芬妮在学会控制自己的信息素后才来得及意识到另一件事：本应该随着发育期的到来而退化的某个私处器官反而逐渐变大，即使她身上其他部分并没有什么变化。

这到底是为什么？史蒂芬妮有个模模糊糊的印象，但是她翻来想去还是不相信：她不是肯定要变成omega的吗？而且她……她以后还要嫁给巴基的，现在……

史蒂芬妮当然不在意别人的说法，她从来不会去在意那些无关紧要的人；巴基总是会及时出现，把那些嘲笑她的人都赶跑，她也总是能尽全力保护巴基。但以后呢？史蒂芬妮害怕这会让巴基难过，会让两人的关系慢慢疏远淡薄，最后变得像是个儿时的绮梦。史蒂芬妮看着树干上巴基的名字一点点消失，失落的情绪在心上蔓延开来。

“嘿，史蒂薇！”街对面的烘焙坊前几天被推掉，改造成了一个篮球场。巴基大步跨过街道，掀起衣服将额头上的汗水擦去，跑到史蒂芬妮身边坐下，汗津津的手牵过史蒂芬妮瘦小的拳头，握了一下又赶紧松开：“对不起！我手上都是汗。”他从随身的运动背包里拿出一瓶水，大口喝掉一半，然后覆盖上了史蒂芬妮还没来得及从树上撤走的手指：“我的名字不太清楚了，你要不要再重新刻一遍呀？我其实来看过好多次，但是我想要我的名字是你亲手写的，不想擅自补上去。”说完他还真的递给史蒂芬妮一块尖头的小石子，满脸期待的看着她。

“天哪，没想到你今天是蓄谋已久。”史蒂芬妮笑着接过小石子，抓在手里紧张的握住，“这么想让我把名字续上去？”

巴基好像才反应过来似的有点不好意思，他抓抓头发，撑起身坐到了石台上，在衣服上狠狠擦了两下手心后把史蒂芬妮拉上来扶稳，抓过她纤细的胳膊轻轻摇了两下，撒娇般的开口：“求你啦史蒂薇，我们小时候都说好了。”

史蒂芬妮当然乐意，而且巴基充满期待的看着她，样子尤其可爱。“你想要我写你的全名吗？毕竟你都写了我的。”她用力刻下一个B，随口说，“真亏你小时候会拼我的名字啊。”

巴基闻言赶紧握住史蒂芬妮拿着石头的手一起写下一个u，语气中透着点得意：“千万别，我超喜欢你叫我巴基的，而且…只能你一个人这么叫。”他将下巴搭到史蒂芬妮的肩膀上，用鼻头蹭了蹭她的下颌，黏着她看自己的名字又被深深的刻进了树上：“我觉得我好幸运啊，那么早就能被你喜欢了。现在我好多朋友都和我抱怨说自己追不到喜欢的人。疼吗？”他拉过史蒂芬妮的右手放到嘴边轻轻吹着，等上面的一点红痕消下去才松手。

史蒂芬妮将石子扔回地上，推开巴基有点汗津津的脸，抬高下巴假装不满意的上下打量他两下，捏尖嗓子说：“说实话，我不满意你很久了！所以从今天开始你得重新追求我，让我也体验一下被奉承的感觉吧。”

巴基听了这句话反而开心的笑了起来，从背包里拿出一小袋巧克力曲奇递到史蒂芬妮手中：“贝特尼太太的烘焙坊不是没有了吗，我问她要到了这个饼干的配方，然后试着烤了一次。你尝尝，喜欢的话就答应我的追求吧！这样你能隔三差五吃到你最喜欢的饼干哦。”史蒂芬妮噗嗤的笑出声，拉开袋子开口上系的的粉色蝴蝶结，“说真的，还要给我写小卡片？你是不是还往上面喷了你妈妈的香水？“她看到巴基瞪大眼睛点点头，笑着拿起一块放到嘴里，有点惊讶的问：“你自己做的？你的厨艺怎么总是这么好。”

巴基想都没想就脱口而出：“毕竟我们结婚以后不能让你做饭呀，爸爸就每天给我和妈妈做饭，我也想那样。”他开心的张嘴结果史蒂芬妮递过来的饼干，轻轻咬的一下她白嫩的指尖，舔掉上面的饼干渣，探到她面前问道：“那你接受我了吗？我想要一个来自我未婚妻的吻了。”说完他还俏皮的眨了眨眼，嘴唇蹭了一下史蒂芬妮耳边的碎发。

史蒂芬妮愣了一下，咬住下唇往后撤了一点，盯着巴基含笑的眼睛，搪塞的发话：“如果……如果有某种外界原因，我们不适合结婚，你就别坚持了，这样子你也……”

巴基愣了一下，赶紧跳回地上站到史蒂芬妮面前，两只手捧住她过于瘦弱的脸颊，将拇指按上她还在嗫嚅的嘴唇：“史蒂薇，宝贝，怎么了？我不会的，我保证。是有人和你说了什么吗？”史蒂芬妮摇摇头，向前探过身搂着巴基的脖子，用脖子蹭了蹭他的手腕，垂着的脚也一下下轻踢巴基的小腿。“没有人，”她小声回答，“我就是有点紧张了，毕竟好多女孩子都很好看。”她随便找了个借口，还是没能说出自己第二性别的事情。

巴基感觉到了史蒂芬妮的不安，连忙抱过她，一下下轻吻她的脸侧：“我的史蒂薇永远是我最爱的人，别的人一点也不漂亮。”看到史蒂芬妮眼里逐渐变得湿润，巴基手忙脚乱的想蹭掉她挂在眼眶上的眼泪，又想去亲吻她颤抖的眼睫毛，却只敢搂着她小小的身体拍打她的后背：“是我做错什么了吗？别生我气好不好，我…我不该在昨天吃晚饭的时候一直说我学校里的事情的，以后在学校我也都不理别的女孩，真的！”

巴基开始列举自己的一项项错误，连自己在六岁时弄丢了史蒂芬妮送给自己的小人偶这种事情都说了出来。史蒂芬妮忍不住为这个可爱的男孩咧起了嘴角，她将两只手插入巴基有点汗湿的发间揉了两把，眨眨眼将眼泪收回去，声音里还带着一点哽咽的说：“没事的，我没有生你的气。不用不和别的女孩说话，真的不用，那样你还怎么上课呀。现在愿意给你的女朋友一个亲吻了吗？两个也行，三个，四个，我想要好多个。”

“你知道吗？”晚些时候，两个人躺在房顶上看星星，巴基将史蒂芬妮的金发缠上自己的手指，他爱死了那柔软的触感，“我真希望我早点分化呀，这样我就能赶紧保护你了。”

“嗯……”史蒂芬妮咬着嘴唇歪过头，巴基眼里映出了漫天的繁星。她整个人像是浸在了巴基温柔的眼神中，忍不住翻过身搂住巴基的肩膀，将鼻尖也蹭上他的脸侧：“我也可以保护你的，没必要再把我当成小女孩了。”

巴基眼中沁着满满的爱意，他将史蒂芬妮垂到脸上的碎发挽到她耳朵后面，捏住摇了摇她小巧的耳垂，将嘴唇凑近史蒂芬妮樱桃般的唇瓣：“不，你永远都是我的小女孩，不过现在是个能保护我的小女孩了。”史蒂芬妮微微闭上眼睛，感受他炙热的呼吸打在自己的嘴唇上，微微向前凑过去，迎上了巴基贴过来的嘴唇含住吮吸，柔软的舌头来回舔过他的下唇。两人甜腻的吻了一会，一股甜丝丝的味道窜入了史蒂芬妮的鼻子。

“巴基！这是你的味道吗？”她一个翻身骑上巴基的腰，兴奋的在空气中嗅着，“天哪，居然是橘子汽水？”

巴基的表情如她所料想的一样迅速垮了下来，他抗议的踢了踢腿，当然还是确保了史蒂芬妮还能稳稳坐在她的腰上。天哪这姿势可真棒。“为什么要是那种东西！好讨厌，幸好我闻不到自己的。”他的手掌握上史蒂芬妮的腰，她的腰可真细，好像两只手就能握过来，“不过你倒是开心了，以后可以一直闻到这个味道。”

史蒂芬妮咯咯笑了两声，巴基最讨厌橘子汽水了，但还是会攒零花钱买一瓶给她喝。她趴上巴基的胸前，将额头贴上巴基衬衫外裸露的皮肤。“但是你真的好好闻啊，肯定比奶油要甜多了。”这是奇怪的alpha本能吗？史蒂芬妮想着，一只手握上巴基光溜溜的胳膊。

“不可能，史蒂薇肯定是最甜的，你是世界上最甜的女孩！”巴基幼稚的较起真，将鼻子埋进史蒂芬妮的颈窝深深的吸了一口，调皮的拱来拱去。史蒂芬妮痒得来回挣扎，整个人在巴基身上扭来扭去尖叫着：“停下！痒！”

巴基闹了一会就涨红了脸，停下了他的恶作剧，规规矩矩的躺在史蒂芬妮身下一动不动。史蒂芬妮精疲力尽的趴回巴基的胸前，闻着他好闻的味道，不一会就浅浅的睡着了。迷糊间巴基把他抱回了家，还和来开门的父亲信誓旦旦的保证他以后可以保护史蒂芬妮了。今天晚上好像也没有这么完美了，史蒂芬妮有点失落的离开巴基的拥抱，回到床上，握着巴基送给她的泰迪熊，沉沉的睡过去了。梦里巴基抱住了她，将两人鼓起的下身贴在一起来回蹭动，她在巴基好听的喘息声中，眼前一片亮白。

完蛋了，第二天早上，她拿着自己被沾湿的内衣，整张脸像是要着火了一样。果然，她是alpha这件事情一定会吓到巴基的，他会被吓疯的。

“巴基，我只是问问…你有没有可能会分化成omega？”升上高中后的第二天，史蒂芬妮在储物柜旁边压低声音，问出了这个她一直想知道的问题。巴基惊的一下子拍上了自己的储物柜，密码锁大声扣上，整个走廊都回荡着那声巨响。史蒂芬妮也被吓了一跳，抓着自己的午餐袋看着巴基。

“呃……应该，应该……肯定不会啊！”看史蒂芬妮真的认真等着答案，巴基赶紧自证清白一样卷起袖子，握紧拳头鼓起上臂的肌肉使劲往史蒂芬妮面前晃：“你看，这可是alpha专属！为什么你会担心那种事情啊，总之我肯定不会的，你就放一百个心吧。”

但是我不是很想放这个心。史蒂芬妮看着自己瘦弱的手臂更加郁闷了，不禁觉得巴基还是别分化成omega了，她根本没法保护他。两年过去了，她还是没有想出怎么和巴基将这件事，上帝啊她的行动力在遇上这件事的时候就消失的无影无踪了，她甚至不想开始组织解释的语言，好像这样就能改变事实一样。她复杂的扯了扯校服裙子，确保它没有被某个部位顶起来，无奈的拎起巴基的书包丢到他腿上。“快点吃饭吧，你今天下午不是还有训练吗？”

巴基委屈的侧身躺到史蒂芬妮的大腿上枕住，还注意的没有全部压上她瘦弱的腿。“我真的不想去训练，我这几天超级累！”他伸出胳膊捏上史蒂芬妮小巧的鼻尖，乖乖的感受她的手指插进自己的发间，一下下按压着他的头皮。巴基舒服的蹭了蹭，将史蒂芬妮搭在椅子上的手拉到面前整个按在自己胸前，再把自己的手盖上去。史蒂芬妮手上细嫩的皮肤裹在手里格外舒服，巴基忍不住攥住来回摩挲：“史蒂薇，你还有四年就十八岁了。真好。”

史蒂芬妮心也软了下来，她不顾走廊里来往的人群，俯下身在巴基嘴唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水一般的吻。巴基半眯着眼笑出来，突然想起什么似的攥着史蒂芬妮的手起身，附到她耳边压低声音说：“昨天乔恩想要给我一本花花公子的杂志，说上面有很多胸部很大的女郎。然后我拒绝他了，告诉他我最喜欢我家史蒂芬妮这样胸部小巧的女孩。”他顿了一下，壮着胆用舌尖碰了一下她的耳垂，接着自己先红着脸弹开，从背包里拿出一个肉丸三明治往嘴里塞了一大口，眼神飘忽。

“亲爱的，你在试图和我调情？”史蒂芬妮愣了半晌才反应过来，她哭笑不得的看巴基点点头，难得严肃的压下语气说：“这我可要说说你了，把女孩这种私事拿到别人面前说可不是一件好事，知道吗？”

巴基赶紧把嘴里的食物咽下去，还差点噎到自己：“我，我是逗你玩的，我当然没有和乔恩说过那种话！我只是说我只喜欢你，我保证！”

“嗯哼。”史蒂芬妮不置可否，吃了两口水果布丁才发现巴基依旧有点期待的看着她，歪歪头问道：“怎么了？”

巴基的眼神居然在史蒂芬妮看过来的时候一下子弹开了，他紧紧的看着手里的三明治，好像要把它看出一朵花一样：“你知道……我们一般十六岁就要分化完成了，我不是非要你这样，但是，就是，你觉得有没有可能……”

“为你提供一点帮助。”史蒂芬妮帮他完成了他剩下的话，看到巴基红着耳朵点头，轻轻叹了口气。“当然我不是想要进入你，完全不是！我只是想要你在旁边而已，这样我可能…会能好受一点，只是这样。”巴基连忙解释，史蒂芬妮摇摇头打断他：“没事，我不是说我不愿意…不对，我的意思也不是说我愿意。我的重点是，可能我身上有一些…与你想象中不一样的东西。啊天哪，我还没想好怎么说，在给我点时间行不行。”她靠上巴基的肩膀：“反正，嗯。”

“怎么可能，你不许这么想。”巴基将史蒂芬妮侧着搂到怀里，细细的亲吻他的耳垂，“你身上每一寸都美得不可方物。”

甜言蜜语的坏小孩。史蒂芬妮眼神暗了暗，并没有把这句话放到心上。谁知道呢，她这样对自己说，谁知道呢。

 

女孩生理发育与成熟的确会比男孩早，但史蒂芬妮没想到她的会这么快。两天后巴基在史蒂芬妮家门口等了她十分钟也没等到人来开门，门口地毯下的钥匙也不知所踪。巴基只能饥肠辘辘的自己去学校，第二节课都上到一半了才反应过来不对：史蒂芬妮是不是出事了？她的父亲这几天去城里出差，只能留史蒂芬妮自己在家……他被自己的想法吓得心惊肉跳，下了课就悄悄溜出了学校，抓上自行车就往史蒂芬妮家冲。期间他已经开始想象如果她因为哮喘而不幸去世，自己一定要把后座的座椅拆掉，今后再也不许那上面坐任何人。

他用这辈子最快的速度冲上三楼，比八岁的时候拿着冰淇淋生日蛋糕跑上楼的时候还快。巴基用力拍着史蒂芬妮家的房门，一边喊着她的名字。始终没人来答门，巴基更慌了，他急得抓了抓头发，绕下楼从空调管道爬到了史蒂芬妮的房间窗口。

史蒂芬妮正裹着被子躺在床上，缩成小小的一团，露出一点的脑袋正不停的摇晃着。巴基担心得眼泪都涌出来了，他弯起指节不停的敲着窗户，史蒂芬妮转过头看到他，吓得一个翻身从床上滚了下去。她从床边探个头出来，眼泪汪汪的盯着窗外的巴基。她犹豫了一秒，就赶紧跑过去打开窗户，扶着巴基的胳膊将他拉了进来：“你干什么？那太。。。太危险了！”说完就推着他走向自家门口，“你是不是翘课了？赶。。。赶紧回学校。。。啊。”还没说完，她就又头晕目眩，躺到了沙发上。

“天哪，史蒂薇，你到底怎么了？”巴基赶紧从书包里拿出一小罐应急糖浆：“是不是又低血糖了？赶紧，把这个喝了，先别赶我回学校了，我先照顾你行吗？”

史蒂芬妮吸了吸鼻子，将脸蒙进巴基的颈窝来回嗅着，小声嘟囔着巴基的名字，还嘴硬的说着自己没事。巴基抱过史蒂芬妮小小的身体揉着她的后背：“还难受吗？没事了史蒂薇，我在这呢，告诉我你怎么了好不好？”

史蒂芬妮下唇被咬的发白，她已经燥热了一晚上了，满脑子都是巴基甜甜的橙子味，现在她只想把眼前的男孩推在沙发上亲下去。她大口吸着气，终于下定了决心似的，抓住了巴基的手搭到了自己下身：“我可能。。。也需要你提供一点帮助了。”

 

END

 

小剧场：

太棒了，史蒂芬妮逐渐平复着呼吸，整个人还躺在巴基的胳膊上。那里刚刚被巴基后穴湿热的软肉裹住，这简直比她能想象到的棒太多了。而且巴基眼睛湿漉漉的像只真正的小鹿一样，一切都来的恰到好处，美妙的不行。

“史蒂芬妮。。。我觉得我的生殖腔可能。。。”巴基没有说下去，红着脸将衣服套回身上，又被史蒂芬妮半抱着躺倒在她的床上。史蒂芬妮也侧身躺到床上钻进被子里，巴基还是习惯性的拉过她的手，害羞的挠挠她的手心：“我跟你说呢，我觉得你刚刚把我的。。。”

“什么，难道你真的是个omega？”史蒂芬妮握紧巴基的手指，眼睛兴奋的亮晶晶的。

“不是，真的不是！”巴基急的翻起身，又因为后背无力而趴了下去，将额头抵在史蒂芬妮的肩头顶了两下。“我跟你说，你不许笑我。”沉默了半晌，巴基又忍不住和史蒂芬妮小声说道：“我以前，就是想试试，我试过自己的后面，弄了好久也不舒服。所以都是因为是你。我好喜欢史蒂薇呀，不管你是怎么样的。”

“我也是。”史蒂芬妮笑着翻身压在巴基身上亲吻他的眼皮：“等你分化了我也会帮你的，当初我真的只是很怕你嫌弃我。那现在你可不可以再让我来一次呀。”她食髓知味的将巴基的手搭到了自己小巧的胸前。

橘子汽水果然很好喝，史蒂芬妮用了一整个白天来证明这一点。解渴又消暑。

 

=======================

脑洞的出发点……只有关于怎么消暑解渴的部分。但是又觉得纯情小孩子恋爱挺好的。  
（不过lof屏蔽我我不开心了所以打算过几天真的搞一篇车出来，口可口可）

脑的时候顺便脑了注射血清和七十年后的后续，搞笑甜饼，可能（可能不）写出来


End file.
